I Wanna Be Loved By You
by sinnerXsaint
Summary: Santana's tired of being HBIC if it means continuing to hurt the girl she secretly loved, Rachel Berry. With summer just starting, will she finally open up to the object of her affections? Santana is wicked OOC btw Rated T for language, might go up later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first Glee fic, well, my first fic ever so please be kind! Kay, so I have to give a GIGANTIC shoutout to a good friend of mine who, without her, this story never would have been written. Normal-Is-For-The-Boring is the reason why I even started writing in the first place. She even got me to start playing my guitar which I hadn't used in 2 years. She's definitely awesome and I suggest you go read her stories, "Teenage Dream" and "All I Want". Incredible writing that girl does. Basically this whole story I'm writing is dedicated to her. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, but I do own a pair of awesome Harry Potter inspired glasses from the 3D midnight release of Deathly Hallows!

Title based on song by Marilyn Monroe :]

* * *

><p>Santana cut the engine of her black 2011 Mustang GT, closing the door quietly so she wouldn't disrupt the tranquility of her surroundings. She walked around the edge of the cemetery towards a red and black headstone that seemed to be etched into her mind. Just like all the other times she went to that spot, a single tear rolled down her cheek as she read the all too familiar inscription.<p>

**HERE LIES CHRISTIE MARIA LOPEZ RIVERA**

**LOVING WIFE, MOTHER, AND BEST FRIEND**

"_Be who you are and say what you feel. _

_Because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind." – Dr. Seuss_

She came to visit her mother's grave every day since the accident, the memory still fresh in her mind as it had been when she was 8 years old. Every day she would sit and tell her mom how things were at home, at school, and the things that went on during Glee club that particular day. She told her She would tell her about the new songs they had been practicing, the choreography they'd run through, and of course all her fellow glee club members, one small brunette in particular.

"I quit the cheerios, mami. I know, I know, cheerleading seemed to be my life for the past 3 years but I'm not happy anymore. I was talking to Britt last night after I came to see you to see what she'd say. She actually wanted to quit too. You know she's the sweetest person ever and in cheerios she had to not care about anybody." Santana had spent the entire night talking to Brittany about her decision and thought it was a great idea. But she knew Santana had more ulterior motives for quitting the cheerios than just that she was unhappy.

"Rachel sang Firework in glee today after she found out Finn wanted to be with Quinn instead of her. She was amazing. Finn is such a jerk, mami. He doesn't realize what a sweet, caring and incredible girl he had in front of him. She deserves so much better than him. She deserves someone who will love everything about her, someone who would give anything and everything to see her brilliant smile and adorable laugh. Someone like..." Santana sighed, "Mom, I love her but I've been so horrible to her and she'll never love me back." As strong as Santana appeared to be on the outside, she had been left very broken on the inside since the accident. "Sorry about the language, but I'm sick of having to be such a fucking bitch all the time. It's just not worth the stress anymore.

I need to get Rachel to start trusting me enough so i can be her friend, if she lets me. what do you think i should do mami?" around her, the wind picked up a bit, turning the pages of a sketchbook Santana had out until it landed on one particular drawing. It was a sketch of Rachel singing The Only Exception from a few weeks ago. "Okay mom, that was kinda creepy. You're pulling out some of that Pocahontas 'grandmother willow' stuff aren't you?" Santana didn't think it was possible but let herself believe that her mom knew what she should do. "Maybe i should show her my sketch. But what if she thinks it's weird and stalkerish? Wait a second, I'm Santana Fuckin Lopez. I'm not scared of what she might think. That's never stopped me before. Look out, Rachel Barbra Berry. This summer, you and i will become friends and ill prove to you how much better i am than Finnocence.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the super long wait. Here's the next chapter, but first, a pretty lengthy author's note. :) I have a basic idea of where I want to go with this story, but I'm writing as I go along and it takes me quite a while to sort my thoughts out and get them onto paper. Meaning I'll try to update as fast as I can but sometimes it may take me over a week to write another chapter, or in this case, almost two. A few things I forgot to mention in the first AN. Brittany and Santana have been friends since they were practically toddlers and there have never been any romantic feelings between them. Second, Rachel and Finn are not really together, he just won't give up trying to prove they belong together. Honestly I can't stand Finn as a character and therefore won't ship him with anyone. Also, to Finn fans, there will be Finn-bashing and possibly violent!Finn in the future so sorry if that upsets you. One last side note and I'll let you get back to the story. I know Santana may seem different from other fics you've read, but my point is to show that she isn't as heartless as they portray her on the show. I'll stop talking (writing?) now and let you read :)

Please review! Even if it's just to tell me my writing sucks or how your day is going. I'm not going to try and beg you to review because that's not nice, they just make me smile when I get them! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs used/mentioned in this chapter. I do however, own an android phone that has the songs on it...so technically I own the songs? *shrugs*

* * *

><p>Stepping back into her car, Santana contemplated her next move in operation "Get Rachel to Love Me". She decided to do it the right way this time, she didn't want to manipulative anymore. If she was going to befriend Rachel and earn her trust, she knew she would have to be the real Santana, the one only Brittany and Quinn knew. With that in mind, she put her car in drive and set off for Brittany's house.<p>

She spent the long ride listening to her special "Glee Playlist", which if anyone really looked into, actually consisted of all the solos Rachel had ever sung in the club, in competitions as well as different songs that reminded her of the tiny diva. "Don't Rain On My Parade" had just finished playing when one of Santana's recent favorites started blasting through her cars speakers. She began to belt out the lyrics of the song, not having a care in the world who heard her.

_You waved your hand and it was done  
>Said "Let it be", and there it was<br>A mountain, so high, it broke through the sky  
>A canyon, so deep, it'll bring a man to his knees <em>

_[Chorus] I've seen what you can do  
>I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true<br>You've made the heavens and the stars  
>Everything, come on how hard<br>Could it be, To make her love me? _

_I've said some things I shouldn't have  
>Tried everything to win her back<br>I'm human, I messed up, is she gone?, Are we done?  
>Forgiveness, another chance, that's all I want, it's in your hands'<em>

She thought about how badly she had treated the petite brunette in the past and it made her feel like she would never deserve her forgiveness, let alone receive it. With the hell she'd put the girl through, it would be a miracle if Rachel even acknowledged her at all. At this point, she'd settle for angry Rachel.

_I've seen what you can do  
>I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true<br>You've made the heavens and the stars  
>Everything, come on how hard<br>Could it be, To make her love me?_

_I've seen what you can do  
>I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true<br>You've made the heavens and the stars  
>Everything, come on how hard<br>Could it be, To make her love me? _

_To make her love me  
>To make her love me, oooooooh<em>

Santana wiped her eyes when the song ended just as she arrived at the Pierce home. The song brought forth so many thoughts about the tiny diva that she couldn't help but cry every time she heard or sang it. Once she was sure her makeup was redone flawlessly, she exited the car, making her way up the path to the house where she knew her bubbly best friend was sure to be waiting.

She didn't even make it all the way to the front door when it burst open, revealing her tall blue eyed blonde friend, a hundred watt smile lighting up her face. "San!" Brittany exclaimed, "What are you doing here? You usually don't come over this early. Is everything okay?"

Santana felt a little overwhelmed with the questions. "Hi B. To answer all of your questions in one, I'm here because I need help with something…well, actually, **someone**."

Brittany stared at her best friend until the realization set in. "Oh my god, no way. Are you finally gonna tell Rachel how you feel about her?"

Brittany wasn't exactly the brightest when it came to school, but what she excelled in was reading people. She knew about Santana's attraction to the future Broadway star even before Santana realized it herself. She spent all of middle school and the first two years of high school trying to convince the young Latina to tell Rachel about her feelings which, during freshman year, evolved into love.

With a sigh and a shy smile, Santana nodded. "Yea, I think I'm finally ready to tell people I'm gay, at least to Glee club. I want Rachel to be the reason why I come out; I just hope she wants to be the reason for me. I mean, me and Q both called off the slushie facials at the beginning of junior year and I haven't insulted her since the end of sophomore. I know it won't make up for the years of bullying we put her though, but I can only hope it's a start. I really love her and I want to prove to her my feelings for her are real."

"Awwww Tana! That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say! Don't worry S. With me and Qs help, and summer just starting, we can work on getting her to forgive you and maybe even like you back."

Brittany was so excited, she was talking a mile a minute and Santana couldn't help but smile at her best friend's enthusiasm. Shaking her head giggling, she spoke up, stopping the tall blonde from coming up with crazy schemes.

"Alright, Britt, slow down. Before we start going overboard with ideas, can we have our 'end of school' tradition?"

Ever since the 3rd grade when they became best friends, they made it a tradition that on the very last day of school, they would go to one of their houses and have a Disney movie marathon. Usually the first 3 films they would watch were Mulan, Beauty and the Beast, and Pocahontas. No one other than Brittany and Quinn knew this, but Santana actually had an obsession with all the Disney films. Although she enjoyed the classics of a damsel in distress and finding their Prince Charming like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, Santana preferred the princesses who fought for what they believed in and stood their ground, much like a tiny brunette that was always in her thoughts.

Brittany knew Santana was trying to stall things and put them off to the side for later, but she understood the latinas fear because she too wanted to tell the girl of her dreams she loved her. 'Another story for another day', she thought. 'S doesn't need to worry about me right now when she's closer to finding happiness.'

"Of course S, I got the peanut butter and jelly waiting in the kitchen for us to make our sandwiches too." Santana smiled and linked pinkies with the girl she considered her sister while they walked into the kitchen, her mind still filled with thoughts of a small brunette who had her heart and didn't even know it.


End file.
